


Terrible Things

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Ashton - Freeform, Blowjobs, Calum - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kinda Fluffy, Luke - Freeform, M/M, Mayday Parade, Michael - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Oops, Sad, Smut, Terrible things, Thomas - Freeform, WOO, bj, calum thomas, calum thomas hood, clifford, gordon - Freeform, hood, luke and ashton if you squint, michael gordon, michael gordon clifford, smut smut, sorry - Freeform, theyre barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere."</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Based off the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> This smut should be illegal I can't write smut for my life.

**SONG:[TERRIBLE THINGS-MAYDAY PARADE](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/maydayparade/terriblethings.html)**

_Michael sat down on his worn out chair in the living room, his sixteen year old son across from him. It was hard to keep in the tears that were threatening to stream down his slightly wrinkled face._

_“By the time I was your age, I’d give anything. To fall in love truly, was all I could think. That’s when I met your father, the boy of my dreams. The most handsome man that I’d ever seen. Now, Son, I’m only telling you this because life can do terrible things.”_

****

12 year old Calum enjoyed the loneliness of sitting on the local park’s swings and blasting music in his ears. He would do it every afternoon and just close his eyes while swinging for hours upon hours. He loved the wind in his hair, pushing it back and hearing the voices of his favorite bands.

One day while walking towards his personal place, he had discovered a moving truck unloading boxes into a house just a couple blocks down from his own. He didn’t think anything of it, and as long as they didn’t bother him he was just fine.

A couple hours into his singing time, a blond haired boy approached the swings with an ipod and headphones in his hand. Calum was confused. Nobody had come onto the swings at this hour and seeing this boy made him mad. This was supposed to be his lonely time.

The boy paid no attention to Calum and sat down, plugging his headphones in and blasting the music to where the brown haired lad could faintly hear it. He looked at the boy in disbelief before ignoring him and going back to his own music.

After an hour the boy was still there, swinging with his closed eyes and humming along to a song Calum recognized to be 21 Guns by Green Day. He had to admit, the blond haired dude had a pretty good taste from what he had heard but he still didn’t like the way he took up Calum’s time.

Eventually, the younger boy got annoyed at the other’s presence and left.

The next night, Calum went back to the swings. He thought the boy going might just be a one time thing, but once he got there he knew he was wrong. The blond was swinging with his eyes closed and music blasting so he had no idea Cal was there. The brown haired boy sighed and hopped on the green seat.

The next couple of weeks, every night at exactly 7:00 the older boy would be at the swings and Calum was beyond annoyed. His lonely time was no longer lonely with the other guy there and he wanted to do something about it.

“Excuse me?” The Kiwi boy spoke, not gaining the other’s attention.

“Hello?” He asked a little louder.

He sighed. The boy on the swing hadn’t noticed Calum, so he decided to approach the swing and tap on his hip. The blond giggled at the contact and opened his eyes frantically, taking his ear buds out and skidding his feet on the ground to stop his movement.

Calum was confused on how to ask him to leave without being rude. He couldn’t technically tell the boy he wasn’t allowed here, because he didn’t own the area.

“Uhm, you like Green Day?”

“Yeah..”

“What’s your favorite song?” The younger boy asked awkwardly.

“American Idiot.”

“Cool.”

“I’m Calum.”

“Michael.”

After 30 seconds of silence, Calum had regretted even trying to talk to Michael. He regretted trying to ask him to leave, and regretted approaching him. He was shy and didn’t know what to say, the blond boy being the same. Michel didn’t know if he should start swinging again or not, so he just sat there silently.

Calum wanted so badly to ask him what other bands he liked, but he couldn’t push it out. Everytime he tried, he couldn’t even move a muscle.

Finally, after lots of tries to ask, he just blurted out, “What other bands do you like?” and sat on the opposite swing of Michael.

“Uh, lots. Blink, Mayday Parade, My Ch-”

“Blink 182?” Calum asked stupidly.

“Yeah.” Michael nodded, turning the swing slightly. “What about you?”

“Lots of varieties, I guess.”

“Okay.”

“You just moved in?” Calum changed the subject. He wanted so badly to leave, or better yet Michael leave so he didn’t have to keep conversation and so he could have his daily alone time.

“Yup.”

“How are you liking the place?” The twelve year old boy asked.

The brunet looked up at the sky in awe. This was one of the things he enjoyed most about the park. The area being  dark, besides the dim streetlights and the sky poking out of the trees. Michael looked over and saw Calum’s eyes shining brightly as he answered the question.

“It’s nice I guess.”

Calum hopped off the swing and started walking slowly, his head tilted up towards the sky. Michael furrowed his eyebrows, thinking he was leaving him without saying anything.

“Where are you going?” The blond asked in confusion before hopping off the swings as well. Maybe he was bored of him and wanted to go home

“I’m not going anywhere.” Calum said without averting his gaze from the stars.

That night, the two talked nonstop about countless things and stayed on the concrete of the park, staring up at the sky

 

.::.

****

Calum and Michael were now 14 years old. They had talked every night on the swings since the and at school. They were basically inseparable.

“My house or yours?” Calum asked once they had gotten on the bus.

“We went to mine last weekend, so yours.” Michael answered and Calum agreed with a nod.

Once arriving at the brunet’s house, they through their bags on the ground and went straight for the kitchen. Rummaging through the fridge, Michael found a tub of ice cream and threw it in the air in excitement.

“Calum! You have strawberry!” He cheered, hugging the tub in his tiny arms.

The younger boy chuckled and grabbed two spoons, running up the stairs to his room with the blond following him.

That night, Calum and Michael were cuddled on Calum’s bed with the tele noise in the background. Before the brunet dozed off to sleep, he mumbled a, “Night, Mikey. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Cal”

 

.::.

****

At 15 years old, Michael had his first kiss. Well, not so much of a kiss. It was more like making out.

“It was great! You should have been there, Cal!”

“Yeah, I really wish I was there so I could watch you eat some slut’s face off for a few pounds!” Calum sarcastically said, throwing his bag by his front door.

“Seriously, though. It was amazing.”

“I don’t really care, Mike.”

“But I really want to talk about it! You know how when you have your first kiss and you’re all fangirly?” The blond half whined.

“No, I really don’t.”

“Stop messing around, Calum. I’m serious.” Michael pouted, following Calum up the stairs to the familiar room.

“So am I, Gordon.”

“Wait, you’ve never had your first kiss?” The older boy stopped in the entrance of the room while Calum continued and took a seat on the bed.

“Nope.” The brunet said, crossing his legs.

“You have to have your first kiss, it’s amazing! Plus, after, you just want to do it more and make a living out of it. If a kissing booth was a profession, I would so be one of those people.” Michael babbled.

Calum was just going along with the blond, not really caring about the topic. But he instantly regretted saying his next few words, thinking Michael thought he actually meant them.

“Wow, why don’t you just teach me how to do it, and then we can make double the money!” He said sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air. The older boy’s face lit up, and he dragged Calum out the door to the local park. “What the hell, Michael?”

“I, Michael Clifford, am going to teach you, Calum Hood, how to make the fuck out.” He grinned. “Now sit the fuck down.”

“There are kids here, dumbass.” The brown haired boy said, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. He didn’t think this would happen. He was just joking, after all.

“The swings!” Michael shouted, and dragged Calum somewhere, once again. This area had been more secluded, with trees and bushes partially blocking the view of the other part of the park. The Kiwi boy looked at the scenery in awe. He hadn’t been here in a couple of months, but he instantly regretted it.

This was the place the two had met. Three years ago, they had their first talk, and that’s where the friendship began.

“Come here.” Michael said and sat down on the wooden bark. Calum obeyed, sitting down next to him awkwardly. “It’s actually really simple. So we can, like, try it and then you can try going along with it?”

Calum nodded and turned his body to face Michael’s.

“Okay so I’m just going to kinda lean in I guess?”

Once their lips connected, the brown haired boy felt shaky, like he couldn’t support himself and he was going to fall over. Michael continued, moving their lips slightly and Calum tried to keep up, but failed.

“When we do that just turn your head like,” The blond tilted his head, “that.”

The younger boy nodded and their lips were connected, once again. He did as he was told, and tilted his head a little. But when Michael licked his bottom lip, he squirmed and pulled away.

“You licked me!” He cried, wiping his lip.

Michael laughed, “That’s like telling you to open your mouth, dumbass!”

“So you’re supposed to lick me? Gross!”

“Just, come here.” The oldest laughed and connected their lips for the third time.

This time, Calum opened his mouth and felt a tongue go in it. He didn’t really know what to do with his, so he just kept moving his lips while Michael roamed his mouth. The blond licked the brunet’s tongue a couple times, encouraging him to move it a little and he did. He moved it with Michael’s, just like his best friend told him to.

“See, you’re kind of getting it! Let’s try a few more times and then you’ll be perfect.”

This time, it wasn’t like Calum thought it would be. Their tongues were in sync, staying in that position for a little bit until The blond pulled him to straddle his lap. He did, barely breaking the kiss. Michael grabbed his ass and started encouraging him to move a little before bringing his hands up to his waist.

Calum’s hips were moving in a back and forth sort of motion creating friction between the two’s now hard ons. It was kind of awkward, to say the least. Getting an erection from your best friend of three years was not exactly something either of them would come close to imagining.

 “I love you, Mikey.” Calum stated.

"I love you too, Cal.”

The two immediately broke apart when they heard a little girl shriek and run away. They both awkwardly chuckled and Calum moved off of Michael’s lap. He stood up and started walking to the swing, but Michael didn’t wait to see where he was heading to.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Calum responded. “Just to the swings.” He said and hopped on one.

****

.::.

****

At eighteen years, Calum and Michael went to their first party. The boy who used to be blond, now had green hair and the brunet was now brunet with blond streaks. Nothing had changed between them (besides occasional kisses, but no one has to know). They were still the inseparable pair like they have been for six years and counting.

But at the party, they didn’t think everything would change. They didn’t think that their friendship would go this far.

Both of them had quite a number to drink, there was no denying it. But what Calum found out, was that Michael was a very horny drunk (but it’s not like he was any better, to be honest).

“Caaaaal,” The green haired boy slurred.

“Whaaaat?”

“Come on the balconyyy with mee.”

 

_“Now, most of the time we’d have too much to drink and we’d laugh at the stars and we’d share everything. Too young to notice, too dumb to care. Love was a story that couldn’t compare.” Michael shed a tear, but wiped it away quickly and continued talking to the boy across him that looked so so much like Calum._

_“Now, son, I’m only telling you this because life can do terrible things.” He sighed._

_**** _

For hours, they cuddled on the balcony and talked. None of the things they were saying made sense, but they didn’t care.

“Remember when-when I taught you how to make ouut?” Michael asked and Calum nodded. “Can I teach you how to have sex, toooo?” He giggled and scrunched his nose, burying his face in the brunet’s neck.

“Mikey, do you even know how to have sex with a boyy?” The younger boy erupted into a very high pitched laughter.

“I watch a looot of porn, Cal. Trust me.”

“Okieee.”

“Just do what I taught you 5 years ago.”

“That was 3 years, dumbass.” Calum laughed and covered his face in his hand.

“Come the fuck here.” The green haired boy growled and pulled the boy with blond streaks on his lap roughly, causing him to shriek. “Just do what I taught you.”

Michael crashed their lips together and a little bit later, glided his tongue against the other boy’s bottom lip. Calum half giggled-half moaned, “You licked me.”

Michael hummed and kissed the corner of Calum’s mouth, then his jawline and finally his neck. He bit, sucked, and even licked until he was proud of his marks. Calum was pretty much a squirming mess pressed up against the green haired boy.

A couple minutes later, they were in an empty bedroom making out. Their hips were moving in sync roughly and they could clearly hear the sounds of the music thumping and people yelling downstairs, but they chose to ignore it. Michael slipped his hand under Calum’s shirt and traced the lines on his stomach before taking the fabric off completely.

Calum did the same thing with Michael, and soon all their clothes had been discarded on the floor. Michael moved from Calum’s lips to his stomach, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. “Shit- Mikey, lower.” The brunet moaned and bucked his hips up, causing his erection to rub against Michael’s chest. He kept shoving them up because he was at least getting some friction, but Michael placed his hands on his hips and shoved them down.

“You’re so needy, babe. Do you want my mouth?” The green haired boy asked and Calum whined and nodded frantically. Michael smirked and started sucking on Calum’s head, then with one movement he took as much as he could in and hollowed his cheeks. The younger boy groaned in pleasure and tried to stay contained as the his best friend sucked and twirled his tongue around his length.

“Michael- oh god I’m almost-” Calum started but Michael took his mouth away quickly and pinned the brunet’s arms over his head and pecked his lips.

“Not yet, baby. I don’t want you to come before I’m in you.” Michael said and nibbled on Calum’s ear. Calum whined again, wanting to come undone. “Please, Michael. I’ll do it again but please. I need this.”

Michael shook his head and grabbed the bottle of lube out of his jeans pocket that was sprawled across the room. He squirted an amount on three of his fingers and lined them up with Calum’s hole. “Ready?” He asked. “Yes, just go.” The youngest pleaded. Michael entered him, stopping when he was knuckles length deep. Ignoring the pain, Calum panted, “Keep going.”

Michael obeyed and slowly pumped his stubby finger in and out. “You okay, baby? Are you ready for another one?”

They both knew Calum wasn’t anywhere near ready, but Calum didn’t care. He just wanted Michael’s cock in him as soon as possible, so he nodded. “Go ahead.”

Calum gasped and clenched around Michael’s fingers. He’s never had anything up there, and it hurt. It hurt to be stretched, even if he only had two fingers in. When Michael started scissoring his fingers, the youngest boy let out a loud cry of pain.

“Baby, oh god I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Michael asked shakily.

“I’m fucking fine, Michael. Keep going.” Calum said through clenched teeth, but it was obvious he wasn’t ready to continue. Despite Michael’s protests, Calum told him to go on so he could get used to it. A few minutes later, he told the green haired boy to add another one in.

Calum believed he was ready for Michael, and that’s what he told him. “I don’t wanna hurt yoooou, Cal.” Michael slurred. But the younger lad just flipped them over so he was on top, and kissed his best friend reassuringly. Calum squirted the lube on Michael’s length and lined it up with his stretched hole, putting the tip in and hissing. “Maybe this isn’t the best position to start out with. Do you wanna move?”

“I’m _fine_ , Michael.”

The brunet sank down on the green haired boy and cried out loudly. The pain was almost unbearable, and he didn’t even want to begin to imagine what it would feel like if he was sober. He felt like his ass was being ripped apart slowly and he couldn’t wait until he got used to it. Calum started lifting himself up and down, hissing with every movement.

After a while, Calum got used to Michael being inside him. The pain turned into pleasure and Calum wanted more. He sank as deep as he could, bouncing up and down on Michael.

“Shit, Cal. You’re so amazing. Keep going, baby.” Michael encouraged. Soon Calum hit a spot and he cried out in pure pleasure. He tilted himself over Michael’s body so he could get there again.

“Michael I’m-” Calum slowed his pace down a little and Michael flipped them over so he was on top. The green haired boy thrusted into him and Calum came over both of their stomachs, Michael following behind him and filling the youngest up.

“Holy fuck.” Michael breathed heavily, plopping on the other side of Calum.

“That was so fucking-”

“Amazing.”

“I love you, Mikey.” Calum said and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

“I love you too, Cal. So fucking much.”

 

.::.

****

At 20 and 21 years old, the two boys were engaged (and Calum was pregnant) after 2 years of being together.

 

_“I said, ‘boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care, now, I’m asking you, please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?’” Michael sniffled. “Now son, I’m only telling you this because life can do terrible things.”_

_**** _

“Oh my god, Michael. Holy fuck- yes!” Calum jumped in Michael’s arms and cried. “I love you so fucking much, Michael. You don’t even know.” The youngest wiped away his tears and slipped on the ring.

“I love you too, Cal.”

Calum squeaked and rushed towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m not going anywhere, Mikey.” Calum smiled. “Just to tell Luke and Ashton what happened. I love you!” He called and walked out the door with a fond smile on his face, staring down at the band that was now on his ring finger.

****

.::.

****

When Calum was 25, he was diagnosed with cancer.

****

_“He said, ‘Boy can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I’m sick and I’ve only got weeks. Please don’t be sad, now, I really believe you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.” By this point, Michael didn’t even try to hold in his tears._

_**** _

“What- Calum, what do you mean?” Michael asked, tears pooling in his eyes.

“The doctor said I probably only have a few weeks to live, Mikey. I’m so sorry.” Calum cried and engulfed his husband, his best friend of 13 years, in a hug. They stayed like that for hours, both of them crying nonstop in each other’s shoulders.

“I love you so fucking much, Michael.”

“Baby, I love you to the moon and back. Please, please don’t leave me.” Michael sobbed.

“I wish that was an option. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Please, just take care of yourself and the baby.”

“Cal, don’t.” Michael whimpered. “I love you.”

 

.::.

****

Michael didn’t think that at the young age of 25, his life would end. Not literally, but his life was now gone. What he had called his best friend for almost 14 years was now gone, and not coming back.

He was sad that he could see his whole life laid on its back, not breathing at all.

He was sad that he wasn’t the richest so he couldn’t afford an expensive service, like his life deserved.

He was sad that his life was basically thrown away within weeks.

Calum, his life, was no longer with him and he had to somehow cope with it.

“I love you, baby.” Michael whispered and ran outside. He ran to where no one could see him cry or fall apart. He didn’t have Calum to calm him down or be there to hold him. He was basically nothing.

That night, Michael gave his son to his parents so he could be alone and just think about what happened. Think about what happened in the past few weeks, and think about what he was going to do with the rest of his life.

****

_“So don’t fall in love, there’s just too much to lose. If you’re given the choice I beg you to choose to walk away, don’t let them get you. I couldn’t bear to see the same happen to you. Now, son, I’m only telling you this because life can do terrible things.”_

_******  
** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks//:
> 
> hope you all enjoy(:
> 
> hmu on insta @hairdye.mgc (((;


End file.
